1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heat engines and more particularly relates to a two-phase thermal energy conversion system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of heat engines are known to the art. The most efficient of these at the present time is the steam turbine. However, even a steam turbine converts less than half of the heat of the steam into mechanical power. The remainder of the heat remains in the steam which without condensation is at or near atmospheric pressure as it leaves the turbine. Hence, this steam has no additional realizable expansion force. It is usually condensed for reuse and the heat of condensation is generally lost to the system. Many disadvantages are encountered in the conventional methods employed for the disposal or use of this heat.
The efficiency of internal combustion engines is also relatively low. Here again the exhaust gas contains most of the original heat but its pressure is near atmospheric pressure and hence it lacks further mechanically usable energy.
In order to convert salt water into fresh water, distillation systems are conventionally used. However these systems also lose the heat of condensation. This is similar to the heat loss suffered by a steam turbine and has similar disadvantages.